The System
by UtopiousEternity
Summary: After seeing plenty of homes ransacked in Woodcrest, Grandad installs different security systems in the house. After several different systems, Grandad finally settles for Minnie, a humanoid like system. Chapter one is up


Jazmine walked towards the Freeman house, a smile pulled at her lips. She hadn't seen Huey or Riley all day, and she wanted to check on them. Just thinking about them made her happy.

The 10 year old held duotangs filled with Riley and Huey's assigned homework, under her right arm. Jazmine hummed to herself as she rang the doorbell. "I wonder if they're sick." Jazmine told herself.

The door opened slowly, but there wa no one behind it. "Huh?" Jazmine said. She peered through the entrance. "Hello?" Jazmine asked. She stepped inside the house. "Hello?"

She paced slowly through the foyer, until she absent mindedly stepped on a black square.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Jazmine's eyes shut tight, and she grabbed her ears, and fell to her knees. The sound was deafening, where were the Freemans? How could the door open by itself? Why didn't she get up,and run?

She felt ropes latch on to her, and tied themselves to her arms, and legs. Jazmine opened her eyes, and started to scream. "HELP ME!" She should have ran She felt the ropes rise her up, until she was eight feet in the air, trapped in a net. "AHHHHH! HELP ME!" She shouted again. Jazmine pulled out a knife from her lunch, and started hacking away at the net.

"STOP! RILEY!" Jazmine heard a familiar voice. She blocked it from her mind, as she hacked away at the ropes.

"JAZMINE!" The voice shouted again. "RILEY STOP!"

Jazmine cut away at the net, and she started to fall. She felt herself land on a soft pillow, with a thud. The sirens stopped. Her breathing slowed, and she looked around: the lights were back to normal, and she saw Huey standing above her.

"Jazmine are you alright?" Huey asked.

"Uh...I think so." Jazmine said, still in a daze. "But my head is ringing. Can you help me up?"

Huey grunted as he pulled her up. He held her shoulder to keep her up. "It'll go away in a few minutes." He said calmly. "Sorry about that."

"Damn nigga, what?" Riley asked. He walked down the stairs, with a remote control in his hand.

He walked over to Jazmine and Huey, she was now standing on her own feet. "Man, I was just trying the new Wuncler system."

Huey scowled, and slapped Riley, the remote control flew from his hand.

"Ow! What's your problem Huey?"

Huey slapped Riley again, and continued hitting Riley in a rhythmic sequence. "USING THE ALARM SYSTEM ON JAZMINE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND? YOU KNEW DAMN WELL SHE WAS OUTSIDE, AND YOU PULL AN IDIOTIC MOVE LIKE THAT!"

Huey finally stopped hitting his brother, Riley was holding back tears. "Man, what the hell, Huey? You a bitch ass nigga. Th-That didn't even hurt me or nothin'." Riley said with a sniff.

"You're not to use the alarm system until we can tell if it's a friend or foe! That's illegal you jackass!"

"Nigga, I was testing out the system! I was trying to take precaution to protect our home!"

"Riley, you're a dumbass! Jazmine's not harming anybody!"

"Why you so defensive of her, huh? That's what's really hood, huh? Yelling at yo' brother, defending some hoe?"

"She is not a hoe, Riley! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jazmine's head swayed back and forth between the two brothers. The insults, and reasons flew through the room, from their young throats.

"I'm okay now." Jazmine said. The two brothers stopped arguing, and looked at Jazmine. She gulped.

"I...uh...brought your homework from school. Heh." Jazmine laughed nervously.

"Here, I'll come back after dinner. See you guys." Jazmine handed them the duotangs, and ran back to her house.

Huey scowled, and looked at Riley. "What'chu looking at me fo'? Gay ass nigga." Riley said.

"That remote control was a terrible idea." Huey responded. "I'm going upstairs." Before he went upstairs, he snatched the remote control. "I'm convisgating this for security reasons."

"Why are you takin' it?"

"When Grandad's gone, I'm in charge. Plus you demonstrated that you're irresponsible with it." He replied.

"Man, this is bullshit. He's at the bank!"

"Still out." Huey shurgged. Huey walked upstairs. Riley watched his brother go up the stairs.

"Don't mess with the security system." Huey warned, looking over the banister, then he got up to his room.

Riley scowled, and crossed his arms. "He thinks he can tell me what to do, I'm Young Reezy! I can what I wants to do!" Riley tried to walk upstairs. "That remote's mine." He told himself, loudly.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Oh shit." Riley said. The nets came down, and the alarm went off. A cage dropped down on Riley.

"Huey! You GAY BITCH ASS NIGGA! LET ME GO! GET ME OUT! HEY! HEY!" Riley pounded on the bars.

Huey was upstairs, with headphones on. The 10 year old planned to finish up his homework before letting his brother free. Maybe he'd even leave him there for a little while after that, hopefully it would show him for calling him a gay nigga, trapping Jazmine, and calling her a hoe.


End file.
